Metal fabrication equipment, such as welding and cutting equipment, has multiple accessories, such as a welding gun and a grounding clamp, which are connected to the equipment enclosure via respective cables. Various other cables, for example a power supply cable, are also attached to the welding or cutting equipment enclosures. Therefore, cable management is needed to save valuable work space and ensure efficient operation of the equipment. However, existing cable management systems that are externally mounted to equipment enclosures only partially solve the above issues because they protrude from and add bulk to the equipment housing, thereby increasing weight and complicating portability of the associated equipment.